


BIG WIP (WILL GRADUALLY EDIT) PLEASE GIVE FEEDBACK

by mothfolk



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life VR but the AI is Self-Aware - Fandom
Genre: Agender Character, Agender Trans Bubby, Bubby and Coomer are Gordon’s Legal Guardians, Darnold - Freeform, Enby Benrey, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Epic Science Man Darnold, Everyone is Trans, First AO3 fic, Fluff and Angst, Fuck You Everyone’s Trans, He/Himrey, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Intersex Benrey, Intersex Darnold, Intersex Dr. Coomer, M/M, Monster Benrey, Mothfolk, Mothman, Mothman Benrey, Mothman Benrey AU, Multi, Murderous Thoughts, No Beta, Other, Rivals to Lovers, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tags will be added, They/Themrey, Trans Benrey, Trans Bubby, Trans Dr. Coomer, Trans Gordon Freeman, Trans Male Character, Trans Tommy Coolatta, We Die Like Men, and there was only one bed, and they were roomates, benrey will not hesitate to kill a bitch, don’t worry benrey and Gordon warm up to each other, go easy on me please, oh my god they were roomates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothfolk/pseuds/mothfolk
Summary: When you run into the same Mothfolk you nearly killed a year earlier, and you take it back home to your boyfriend and roommate, things are bound to get interesting. My first AO3 Fic, please don’t kill me.
Relationships: Benrey/Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman, Boomer - Relationship, Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life), Frenery, freelatta, tomrey
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> what do i put here
> 
> this is very self-indulgent

Benrey’s life had never been eventful. 

Sure, there was the time he met that group of paranormal “scientists” in the woods, and he had already gone feral so they nearly shot him to death... but other than that? Not much of anything. He’d disassociate through his minimum-wage job at Dunkin’ Donuts, wait for Wednesday, and then leave early to sit in the woods, but other than that? 

He had been doing that since he was old enough to leave the orphanage. There was nothing else to his life. Nobody would be able to stop him when he raged, so, he just sat out of the way. Nothing more to it. He was already an inconvenience, just by being born, so? He tried to disturb as little as possible. 

Wednesday morning. 6 AM. He brought the handcuffs out, cleaned them off, bandaged the signs of mental decay, striped up and down his arms. He repeated the mantra in his head: don’t think about your chest. don’t think about your chest. don’t think about the static, don’t think at all, please, sir. 

“It hurts. God. Wait, we fucked up.” Dirty bandages. Covered in blood and dirt. And the last clean one- already being used. This happened before. His last job. He got fired for open wounds in the workplace. This happened this workplace.

They almost fired him, but his boss got distracted. Forgot. He wasn’t gonna forget again. Oh well. Back to bed. Turn the notifications off, don’t pick up your phone for weeks. [thank God i’m never gonna see him again. maga hat ass crusty fuck boss.] Back to bed, out like a light. 

7:50 PM. An oblivious being wakes up. Feathers everywhere. “F-fuck.” [c-can’t get to the forest that quick... do I even want to anymore...? god, to just fucking sleep and never wake again... no more fucking bosses. no more kids almost killing me in the forest... nobody will miss me. god fucking dammit nobody fucking stop me. nobody better be in the hallways this time.] 

He scrambles up the apartment complexes’ stairs, holding his breath and moving silenter than shadow. More navy blue feathers flutter to the floor, his antennae perking up. It’s by no means a tall building, but it’s 5 stories- enough to kill if done right. He opens the door, no one blocking it this time, and walks up to the open air. [this is it. no more customer service. no more transformations every wednesday night. only me, and an end to this bullshit life.] He takes a deep breath, and throws his feathery body off.

It was another average day for Gordon Freeman, coming back from his college to his large, spacious dorm. The pigeons that liked him were following, not the nicest little guys, and for some reason laid rocks instead of eggs sometimes, but they still made good company. 

Thanks to his foster “parents” (who were a bit old, so he called them grandparents) he was right on track to be able to study avian and insect biology for the rest of his life! Nothing could go wrong at this point. He couldn’t wait to snuggle Tommy, his boyfriend and roommate, and tend to his ring-necked dove! He got off the bus only to realize he had gotten off one stop early again (oops) but he was used to it, being so forgetful. He headed down the city sidewalk eagerly, only to get hit by his very future. 


	2. wheeeeeen the moth hits your eye like a big pizza pie that’s amore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benrey the mothman wakes up in Tommy and Gordon’s shared bed. Shit ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dabs* the last chapter felt too short

Tommy gives his boyfriend a kiss, guzzling down a can of strictly caffeine-free root beer. “Do you think the Moth....man? ...Mothwoman.... uh...Mothperson?... -Mothfolk! Do you think they’ll wake up soon? They lost a lot of blood...” Tommy says, wiping a strand of the dark indigo blood off of his arm. “I’m glad that they fell on you, you’re nice and squishy, tee hee!” Gordon sighs and smiles wide. “Good thing Sunkist can carry two big first aid kits... I think he’s trans, he was binding with these horribly stained ace bandages...” 

Benrey wakes up after being knocked out for the day and night, his antennae standing upright as his wings flutter and unfold in alarm. They grasp at the fluff on their chest, frowning and growling in alarm at the missing binder, then freak out. “Who’s fucking bed is this??? Lame ass simp king sized ass bed!” Despite his swearing, he finds it ridiculously soft, and inviting, covered in a warm mix of smells, sweet and sugary with soft undertones of corn, millet, and other grains. He floofs up his feathers, cooing softly. “Smells like a dog too, epic gamer win bed.” Snuggled into the duvet of the bed, Benrey feels safe for the first time in eons. A clattering sound startles him and makes them silently slip the door open and starts to venture. 

The two people, (kept me from ending my life... why?) were asleep snug on the couch, the large service dog next to them. “...Boof.” “shhh, don’t bork at the fluffy gamer please...!” The golden retriever nodded at him, trotting up for a pets or two. (WHAT THE FRESH FUCK) “epic gamer dog, get many Minecraft wins, ok? bye mixter pogchamp dog.” Benrey goes to the nearest window, opens it, and wakes up Tommy. “G-Gordon? W-what about your safety plan?” He then realizes Gordon is underneath him. “Hi moth bird person!” (epic gamer tommy? From the orphanage and Dunkin’ Donuts?)


	3. definitely not that one childhood friend who also works at Dunkin’ Donuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy figures out he knows this person. Chaos ensues.

Benrey chooses to stay silent and curl up in a ball in the corner, knowing that Tommy’s gonna find out eventually, but he wants to delay as long as they can. (T-Tommy... h-how has he not figured it out yet? When he learns that I tried to... do... that... he’ll be so disappointed... h-he might even cry... I can’t do that t-to him...) 

“Mothfolk? Mothymoth? Your eyes are so pretty and yellow~ reminds me of one of my friends!” Tommy crouches down and crawls closer, softly cooing and calming Benrey. “Do you want a soda pop? You’re so cool! You have the strangest patterns on your feathers, like mini peacock ones! Can I see your talons? Or take a blood sample? I promise I won’t hurt you, I have bird seed in the kitchen!

Are your wings sensitive like a moth’s or can I touch them without hurting you?” Benrey hesitantly puts his wing up to Tommy’s hand, averting his eyes. (h-he thinks my eyes are pretty? i-i wish i could tell him the same...) “m-my wings are top tier g-gamer ones. elytra times two bro.” (SHIT FUCK FUCK SHIT WHY DID I SAY THAT) 

“B-Benrey? You’re a Mothfolk? That’s so epic! I-I didn’t even know that that was possible! Your wings are so huge, and you’re so small!” “fuck off i’m not small bro, heheh.” Benrey fiddles with his claws, picking at his cuticles. Tommy’s face is completely distraught, he’s shivering and a lone tear falls down his face. “B-but that means... B-Benrey, y-you... y-you tried to commit suicide...?”


	4. looks a little shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benrey is a scaredy boi

Benrey bolts away from Tommy, terrified of admitting, hating himself for not telling the truth, hating themself for hurting Tommy. (can’t do anything fucking right. can’t even properly kill myself. fuck.) 

He hides under a smaller bed in another room in the condo, whimpering softly and shivering, running their clawed hands through their antennae. Small tears form at his eyes, and he sighs softly, regaining his breath and softly crying to himself. They started to re-arrange their thoughts, to get themselves in order, to calm down and to figure out a plan.

(alright. the dog’s gonna pay attention to tommy, not me, and... that other guy... i-is he tommy’s husband...? ...is already asleep. s-so i’m good. w-wait, but then... who’s bed is this...? shit... d-do they... h-have a kid??? I-I... I should’ve known that t-tommy would move on and forget m-me... b-but... I-I didn’t think... i-in just one y-year? i-i... f-fuck... what’s even the point anymore... hope the asshole who got tommy pregnant tries to shoot me to death or something like those kids in the woods... but... i-if tommy chose him, h-he could be alright... tommy's just.. if he has another abusive ex... i-i swear to god... i’ll murder this man.)


End file.
